The emergence of resistant bacterial strains without the increased development of new antibiotic structure classes constitutes a serious medical crisis. Brown, E. D.; Wright, G. D. Chem. Rev. 2005, 105, 759-774; Coates, A.; Hu, Y.; Bax, R.; Page, C. Nat. Rev. Drug Discovery 2002, 1, 895-910. Infection with the common pathogen Staphylococcus aureus has been estimated to double the cost, length of stay, and the even death rate in New York City hospitals. Rubin, R. J.; Harrington, C. A.; Poon, A.; Dietrich, K.; Greene, J. A.; Moiduddin, A. Emerging Infectious Diseases 1999, 5, 9-17. Furthermore, resistance in S. aureus to linezolid, the first example in the latest approved class of antimicrobials, has already been reported only one year after the drug's approval and emphasizes the need for increased discovery and additional research tools for developing new antibiotic structure classes. Tsiodras, S., Gold, H. S.; Sakoulas, G.; Eliopoulos, G. M.; Wennersten, C.; Venkataraman, L.; Moellering, R. C. Lancet 2001, 207-208.
In view of the foregoing, the significant need exists for new methods, molecules and technologies to work towards eliminating these limitations of commercially available anti-bacterial compounds.